


Coffee loving spazz

by DamnItzAmb



Category: South Park
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItzAmb/pseuds/DamnItzAmb
Summary: Tweek Tweak was always tbe most innocent of Craigs group. What happens when the unexpected happens?





	Coffee loving spazz

'Gah! S-see ya C-craig!' Tweek, the twitchy blond of South park,  called out to Craig, his almost emotionless boyfriend.

Craig smiled and blew Tweek a kiss. Tweek blushed and quickly bpew one back, before turning around and walking off,  Craig doing the same.

After a few seconds Tweek pulled out his  phone, wanting to listen to music. He smiled at his lockscreen.

It was a picture of Craig. His boyfriend was grinning with his eyes closed as he held onto his Guinea pig, Stripe.

Tweek loved that photo almost as much as he loved Craig.

Tweek smiled once more before going to unlock his phone. But before the twitchy blond could unlock his phone it was snatched out of his hands.

'Hey fag.'

Tweek tensed. He knew some people were homophobic but this was the first time they had ever stopped him in the street. It was also the first time he was alone.

Tweek looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by four huge men. He knew that he couldnt beat them and it was late enough taht nobody would be out, so he was helpless.

The guy who grabbed Tweeks phone looked down at the lockscreen and sneered. He threw the phone into the snow and grabbed Tweeks shirt.

'Fucking fag.'  
He punched Tweek in the face.

The boy let out a cry of pain. He could feel the blood runnung down his face as tears gathered in his eyes.

The guy behind Tweek grabbed his hips and the other two grabbed his arms. He couldnt move.

'Pretty cute for a boy. If you straightened his hair he might look like a girl.'

The guy kissed Tweeks neck as he spoke.

Tweek shook violently as he struggled to get away, his tears now flowing freely.

With all of the men holding him he could not move at all.

'Craig! H-help!' Tweek cried out, but he knew Craig wouldnt be able to hear him. The men laughed at him as the one holding his hips snaked an arm around and moved his hand up Tweeks shirt.

Tweek cried out again, hating the feeling. It was onky ok when Craig touched him like this. He didnt want anyone else to touch him.

The tallest man, the one who had punched him, reached for the boys zipper. Tweek screamed and thrashed around, trying to get away.

All of a sudden one of the guys holding Tweeks arm was flung into the cold snow, near Tweeks phone.

The other men soon followed, the one with his hand up Tweeks shirt and the one trying to take Tweeks pant off were thrown off more forcefully.

'Tweek!' Someone hugged him. That someone had brown hair and smelled of tacos. Clyde.

Tweek could also see Token and Craig beating the most perverted guys up, while Jimmy hit the other two with his crutches.

Tweek sniffed and hugged Clyde tightly while sobbing. Clyde lowered them to the ground and let Tweek cry. Craig, Token and Jimmy heard the cry and the fire in their eyes burned even brighter.

Craig glared at the men and picked up Tweeks phone, placing it in his pocket. 'Ever fucking touch him- no ever even look at him again and I will kill you slowly and painfully.' Craig promised then turned and walked to Clyde and Tweek. Token and Jimmy said their own threats then followed.

Clyde was whispering soothing words to Tweek as the blond shook in his arms. It was Clyde who saw the guys walk after Tweek. As soon as he saw he called the others, knowing he was too weak to do anuthing. His pants were damp because of the snow but he didnt care. He just wanted to make sure Tweek was safe.

Token watched the scene and just shook with rage. He hated seeing one of his best friends like this. He hated those pigs who thought it was alright to rape a person! He was just glad that they were not too late.

Jimmy frowned as he watched Tweek cry. He didnt know the blond as much as everyone else but he cared for Tweek. Tweek was always so nice to Jimmy. He didnt understand how anyone could hurt him.

Craig clenched his fists. He wanted to kill those stupid rapists. But he couldnt. Tweek would be alright. They didnt rape him. They were on time. But he couldnt helo but think about what would of happened if they werent on time. If Clyde didnt see the guys follow Tweek.

'C-craig' Everyone looked at Tweek as he spoke. 'Craig.' He whimpered out. Craig rushed over 'I'm here babe.' He whispered and took Tweek out of Clydes arms.

Clyde looked like he wanted to protest but he knew better. He knew Tweek needed Craig. Token stood behind Clyde and kissed his head. Timmy smiled at how gentle Craig was with Tweek as it was strange for Craig to be gentle with anything.

Tweek wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he sobbed. 'I-i was so scared.'

Everyones hearts broke as he muttered those words. Tweek was the most innocent out of all of them and he was almost raped. It was not fair at all.

'Its ok now Tweek..' Token was the first to speak.

'Y-y-yeah Tweek. We wo-wont let t-them hurt you' Jimmy spoke up.

'We cant let our favourite coffee loving spazz get hurt' Clyde grinned as Tweek smiled slightly.

Craig kissed Tweeks head 'Babe no one will ever touch you like that again. I promise.' Craig meant it. No one would ever touch his Tweek like that again.

Tweek smiled, feeling safe with Craig and his friends. He knew they wouldnt let anything happen to him. He trusted them with his life.

'I love you guys.' He whispered before the events of the day caught up with him and he fell asleep.

He didnt see as his friends as thet grinned, one of them(Clyde) even cried at the words.

'I love you too..' They all spoke at once. And they did. They loved their little coffee addicted spazz.

 


End file.
